geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon
Horizon is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by Mylon, also known by his previous username Motu2. It boasts beautiful effects, good background, and a very well designed and amazing boss fight at the end. It is normally considered an easy demon despite its difficulty in the boss fight. The creator was once misunderstood to actually be FunnyGame. The level is similar to Reanimation due to its stunning effects and amazing design, not to mention that both of the levels share a boss fight. The level utilizes very high details in design and boasts a fairly unique set of designs and boss fight at the end. Gameplay The level starts with a very easy dual cube with simple jumping and a sort of "rising sun" icon in the background. The music then proceeds to pick up the intensity in a spike and brings the player to a UFO segment, featuring very high details, shaking effects, and moving objects. These moving objects may pose a risk, but overall this segment is still easy. After this, an auto cube and then a ball segment follows. The ball segment is incredibly easy, and at the end of the ball segment, the player's ball is encased in a sort of box with the text "HORIZON" in the upper right. The screen flashes white and the player transitions to an even easier wave segment with an interesting galaxy-like background. The next auto cube has similar decoration. The player then transitions to a moderately difficult robot segment. This robot segment is much differently designed and is a sort of black-red transparent scheme. The first half of this robot is fairly simple, but as the different backgrounds flash in and out to introduce the second half, there is hard to see sort of "flashing" obstacles that can make the robot a little trickier. The robot then goes auto for a brief moment. This robot then transitions to a mini ship with more shaking, but in contrast, it is even easier than the first UFO. The player will then enter an auto mini ball, where the boss of the level is introduced. The text "HER NAME IS ANEMONE" will slide in, implying the boss' name, before the fight begins shortly afterward. The player will transition to a wave segment and will be surrounded by a fire ring that will prevent the player from moving anywhere else other than the zone the fire ring keeps the player trapped in. This ring follows the boss, and for the first two-thirds of this boss fight, the boss will shoot out red, laser-like projectiles that can be diagonal, square, and in some cases will form the shape of a pentagram. For the first third of the fight, the background and boss stay mostly grey and simple. After the first third of the boss fight or so, however, the boss will rapidly shoot out lasers and a pure red-lined pentagram will flash in as the boss disappears briefly. After this, the boss has completely changed the color scheme from grey to white and the background changes from a dull grey to a crimson red. The boss will seem more distressed and will make harder patterns for the player to dodge. If the player makes it through this "second phase" then the last phase will have the boss being stationary, meaning the fire ring won't move, but instead, the last segment has spiked balls flying towards the player while the boss continues to fire lasers. If the player makes it through these as well, the boss will be defeated. A white flower can be seen and the text "END..." will be visible, telling the player the level has ended. However, the player must NOT go up, as there appears to be an invisible wall upwards that will otherwise cause the player to crash for no good reason (a couple of people crashed at 98%). When the player gets past this, the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 179317. * The level contains 23,594 objects. * When low detail mode is activated at the beginning of the boss stage, the boss' laser projectiles are replaced with easy to see black blocks and the background boasts less detail to reduce lag. These blocks in the low detail mode can help the player learn the patterns of the final boss fight if they can't understand how the hitboxes work. * Many people originally thought or joked that FunnyGame was secretly the creator of this level. This turned out to be true, as Motu2/Mylon is an account FunnyGame borrowed. * There is a remake of this level called Horizon Zero by NoWeek and F5Night. * The boss-fight is considered the hardest part by many, including the author of this bullet (TheRealGDMkm). Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels